


Watching Her

by PinkWillow



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWillow/pseuds/PinkWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego is a serial killer and a psychopath. She's quick, smart, thorough and always one step ahead of the FBI.<br/>It's Kim's job to catch her.<br/>But little does Kim know... Shego's watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She changed me.

Watching.

It's all I've ever done. I watch and I learn. I listen and I look. I play dumb and I pretend I'm not listening. I pretend I'm not there. But I'm always there, always looking, always listening. Always learning.

So that's what I did my whole life; I watched. Plain and simple, until I met her.

She changed everything. She changed the way I look at the world, she changed the way I look at people, she changed the way I look at myself. She changed the way I watched. She changed the way I saw. She changed the things I see.

_She changed me._

___________________

Blood. It is everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the windows... me. It's on me. My hands and clothes are covered in warm, red, sticky blood, there are blood spatters on my shoes and I'm pretty sure the moisture on my face isn't sweat. I flex my fingers, feeling the sticky warmth of life on my palm. 

I look around myself and watch at the cause of the current state of my clothes. I watch as they lie there, unmoving, like a family, huddled up together and hands intertwined.

I watch them for a couple of minutes before walking out the door. Leaving them where I put them.

Together.

And peaceful at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shego's Pov:**

I watch as she lets out a sigh before scrunching up her nose the way she always does when she doesn't like what she's reading. Of course the difference between other mornings and today is that today she's reading about  _me._

She takes the last sip of her coffee and puts down the newspaper. From where I'm located I can just barely see the big letters spread out over the front page; **"Serial Killer strikes again"**

I let out a frustrated groan at the lack of creativity in the title. If they're going to write about me they might as well put some effort into it. 

Having lost sight of her I look through my binoculars into her kitchen finding her putting her dishes in the dishwasher. After she turns on the dishwasher she leaves the room into the hallway. Despite the fact that I've seen her do this many times I still get irritated when she leaves my sight, anxious for her to return with her shoes in her hand like every morning before she leaves for work. When she returns I sigh at the feeling of contentment I get just by watching her live her little life always smiling. My mind wanders to the way that smile is going to be wiped off her face by the scene she's going to encounter today- a scene that will no doubt haunt her even in sleep- and it almost makes me feel guilty... almost.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kim's Pov:**

Horror. It's the only word I can use to describe the scene in front of me. Absolute and utter horror.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I've never seen a bloody murder scene before. Just never anything like this, never one made for  _me._

A shiver runs down my spine as I look from the mirror in front of me to the letter in my hand. Both bear a message. The letter was on my desk at work, how it got there nobody knows.

" _Dear Cupcake, I have learned a lot about you this past year. One of those things is that you like puzzles so I'm giving you one. Do you think you can put all the pieces back together?_

_Good luck, you're gonna need it._

_Shego_ "

The letter came in an envelope together with a lock of hair and a return address, instead of a stamp there was a black lipstick mark. I immediately wanted to go to the address but my boss made me wait until we had the results of the DNA-test from the lock of hair. During the wait we found out that the address belonged to a police officer and his family. We also found some very usable fingerprints on the letter and the envelope but there was no match in the database. Which meant that whoever send this letter hadn't been in touch with law enforcement yet.

When we finally got the results from the DNA-test it turned out to be the hair of a murder victim found last week. The victim was the 8th person who had fallen victim to the serial killer in the last few months. So the fingerprint we found might be the first ever clue as to who this murderer was. And it was willingly given, basically presented to us on a silver platter. This was a sign. A message from our murderer.

And that's the same message I'm looking at right now, in the middle of the living room of the house whose address was on the envelope- a room that has turned into a murder scene of such proportions that it seems to belong in a horror movie- and on the middle of the wall is a message written in blood;

" _Good luck putting them together Princess"_ **  
**

There it was again. Different words, same message;

**'I'm in control'**


	3. Delivery

**Shego's Pov:**

I reapply my lipstick for the last time before smiling as I look at myself in the rear view mirror one last time. Perfect.

I get out of the truck and take the package out of the trunk. I look to make sure that there isn't any blood on it before grabbing my clipboard and locking the truck. I walk up to the door of the building and smile sweetly at the security guy, who smiles back and opens the door for me. That went easier than I thought it would go, he didn't even ask why I was there or to see my papers. For an FBI building it sure is easy to get in.

I walk up to the elevator just as the doors open and someone walks out. I mumble a hello to them before getting into the empty elevator. Once the doors have closed and I have pushed the button for the right level, I take my knife out of my pocket and take the second paper off my clipboard, it's a letter I wrote earlier today. I slice my finger with the knife and let some of the blood fall on the back of the letter. Just as I put the knife back in my pocket and suck on my finger as the elevator doors open and I walk out and up to the woman behind the frontdesk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Kimberly Possible's office is located?" I ask her giving my most charming smile. She immediately tells me where to go and wishes me a good day... Jeez, has no one around here learned anything from last weeks letter?

I shake my head at their stupidity while approaching the office door, locked just like I thought it would be. I take out my key I copied earlier this week, after finding out it was a very irritating struggle breaking into the office at night without anyone noticing, and open the door. I walk inside and close the door behind me swiftly, the less people see me the better.

I carefully place the package on the desk before taking a look at the room. It's very simple yet has an air of positivity and sophistication, just like her house. There's only one picture on the wall of her and her family. I immediately recognize her parents, grandmother and brothers, and her weird friends Ron and Monique, but the rest of them I don't recognize. I gotta remind myself to look into it later.

I walk around her desk and sit in her office chair while looking through her drawers. The only thing I find is some paperclips, a pencil and a candy bar, until I open the last drawer and find some files, I put them on the desk and put my own letter in the empty drawer. I open one of the files and the first thing I see is a picture of my own crime scene from last week. Just as I'm about to read the rest of the file the door swings open.

And as I look up the only thing I see is  _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... so I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes I've made while writing this, and just for the general shittines of my story.  
> Also, this fic might get a little dark because... well, it's about a serial killer.  
> Seriously though, if there are and spelling mistakes in this, I'm sorry, but I am writing this on my tablet and I'm trying to do the best I can.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Shego's Pov:**

 

"Well hello there Cupcake. You finished lunch early today" I tell her calmly. Truth is, I had expected some more time to snoop before she came back from lunch, but this will have to do.

The moment the nickname was spoken however she had her gun pulled out. "Put your hands on your head and don't move!" She yells at me. I calmly roll my eyes and place my feet on her desk.

"Yeah, there will me no need for that. I'm not here to harm you. I simply wish to talk... Give your people their next 'assignment', if you will." She looks at me mistrustfully, not for a second lowering her gun. When it finally dawns on her what I just said however, she looks mortified.

"Y-you did it again. Y-you weren't supposed to for another... You- you..." She trails off obviously not sure how to voice her concerns. 

"Me, yes. I did it again. But don't worry Princess. This one wasn't quite as bloody." She looks like she's about to be sick.

"But... then why... Why come here?" She asks me.

"To tell you about it of course. It's no fun to play a game by yourself." I pause for a moment, noticing how her hands are starting to shake ever so slightly, due to the stress this situation is causing her. And decide to take pity on her. "If it makes you feel any better, no innocents were harmed this time. I made sure of that after last time..."

I think back to the evening after she found my last work.

_I watch as she exits the car and, in a zombie like fashion, walks to her front door with keys in hand. She slowly opens the door, not in the overly-relieved-to-be-home type of way she usually does; fidgeting with the keys and missing the lock in her rush to get inside._

_No. Today, today she's slow. I would call it calm if it wasn't for the obvious terror in her eyes._ She's scared. _I realise._ Scared, because of me. _The thought makes me uneasy, for reasons that I do not wish to understand right now. Because this was what I wanted. This was what I did it for... Wasn't it?_ _I don't know anymore... I truly feel like I don't know anything anymore._  

Later that night, as I listened to her cry herself to sleep, I realised it was the children. The presence of children on her crime-scene was what troubled her so. And so I promised myself I would leave the innocent out of my work from now on. I plan to keep that promise, for my sake and that of my Princess. 

Speaking of whom, she is right now trying to discreetly use the phone that's in her pocket.

"That won't work" I tell her, giving a nod towards her hand in her pocket to let her know what I'm talking about. "I'm currently blocking any and all signals coming in and out of this room. No one's gonna come and safe you, Pumpkin" I tell her, holding up the clever little device that's making it all possible in my left hand.

"What makes you think no one's gonna come check on me, huh?" She asks me, bluffing. I must admit she's got a good pokerface and if I didn't know any better I'd be inclined to believe her. But, sadly for her, I do know better. 

"The fact that you just came back from lunch. You see, you are prone to lock yourself up in your office after lunch, unless you have a meeting of course, which today you do not. Therefore, no one is going to come looking for you for at least three hours. By which time I will be long gone." I tell her smugly. I watch as she sighs and slightly relaxes her stand. 

"Fine. You win. What do you want to talk about?"


End file.
